Avatar: The Last Fire Lord
by kdinthecity
Summary: When the Fire Lord banishes the princess to find the long-lost Avatar, he says it is to prove her worthiness for the throne. But the truth is, Ozai doesn't think any woman is fit to rule the Fire Nation. Princess Zuka is successful in her mission, but Aang and his friends show her that she is not only worthy to lead her nation to peace, she is worthy of love, too. Genderswap AU
1. Lost and Found

_There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_  
 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
 _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart_  
 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

~Alessia Cara

* * *

Normally he wouldn't stomp around in the arctic forest like this. If he were hunting, he'd be as quiet as a hamster-mouse in order to sneak up on his prey. He _was_ looking for something, but he didn't need the element of surprise to find it. He just wasn't very happy about coming out here in the first place. It was all his sister's fault.

 _Dad should have never given it to her. He should have known she'd have terrible aim. But, noooooooo, since I have waterbending, she had to have something, too._

Out of frustration, he formed icicles in his gloved hand and hurled them at a nearby tree. Snow and pine cones rained down from the frozen canopy above. He squinted up at the midday sun.

 _Maybe it's stuck in a tree?_

He wasn't sure if the method of launching ice daggers at tree trunks would be effective in his search, but for the time being, it was fun. The whole forest erupted in a flurry of activity as he haphazardly flung water here and there. He always felt better when surrounded by his element. Waterbending always provided a release.

"Ouch!"

It took a moment to register that he was not alone in the forest.

"Who's there?!"

He waited for the snow to settle and the air to clear before cautiously moving toward the source of the sound. He could see red fabric just beyond the outline of a tree trunk. The forest was deadly quiet except for the faintness of heavy breathing.

"I said, who's there?" He summoned water just in case. Red was the color of the enemy.

"If you'll release me, then I'll tell you. And we can work out… an agreement," said a raspy _female_ voice.

 _Release you?_ He circled around just as the other person finished speaking. What he found there made him forget he had been looking for something else altogether.

Pale skin, dark hair, golden eyes. Most definitely Fire Nation. His icicles had pinned her raised hands at the sleeves and parts of her cloak to the tree. She was the enemy, of course, so he had her right where he wanted her, even if just by chance. But he noted a certain beauty about her. Even as she scowled back at him, her face seemed to glow. Even the burn scar across her left eye added to the intrigue. It didn't phase him. He'd seen worse injuries after a Fire Nation attack on his village. It just meant she was a fighter—and a survivor.

She began eyeing him with equal intensity. She noticed his reaction—or lack thereof. "You didn't—nevermind." She cleared her throat and diverted her gaze. "So… the icicles?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "You think I'm just going to release you? A Fire Nation citizen in Water Tribe territory."

"I'm not just any citizen. I'm the princess and the heir to the throne. I can get you whatever you want. Name your price."

"Last I checked, there were no _women_ ruling in the Fire Nation. Unlikely story."

"Fine. I'm a firebender, so I'll just melt my way out of this. And then you'll be sorry."

"If you could do that, then you would have already."

She shifted her weight—and her tactic. "I... I have a ship... with a crew. They'll come looking for me. Let's make a deal, and my men will leave you and your village alone."

That was the first thing that made sense to him. Because he knew he could handle this Fire Nation girl on his own, but it only took a small spark to light a fire. The village couldn't sustain a full attack, not when it was just women and children. Even still, they made all their decisions as a tribe. This should be no different.

"Well, we can't negotiate here. I'm taking you back to the village. You can stand before the Chief. My Gran Gran and older sister will have something to say, too, I'm sure."

"The Chief isn't there. He's out fighting in the war. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Well, I'm next in line to be Chief!"

"Last I checked, there were no _second-borns_ ruling in the Water Tribe. Unlikely story." A smirk spread across her face.

 _Dammit. Why does she have to be beautiful and smart?_

He closed the gap between them. He knew better than to allow himself to be that vulnerable, but she made him feel on edge—angry, yes, but also adventurous, and a little aroused if he was willing to admit it. There were no girls his age in the village save his sister.

"Listen! You're in enemy territory and you're MY prisoner, so I don't think you—"

Something shiny hanging around her neck—her slender, perfect neck—caught his eye. It was a gold chain with a brilliant red gemstone pendant. She saw where his gaze had landed, and her breath quickened. His attention then shifted to the rise and fall of her chest.

 _Oh, for the love of tui and la, why me?_

Her voice was low and husky. "I said let's make a deal. But that's not part of my terms."

"Wha-what!?" He didn't know how they did things in the Fire Nation, but he would never think to ask for _that._ But maybe if she offered, he wouldn't decline. It would be for the safety of the tribe after all.

She swallowed hard, and he watched her throat as she did, fighting the urge to get started—and start by kissing her there.

 _I wonder what the scar feels like._ He was taking off his gloves before he even realized he was doing it.

"The necklace," she said. "It's not part of the negotiations. It's special."

 _Oh._

"And why not? It's bound to be valuable. I could make it worth it to you." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her scarred ear. She flinched.

"It _is_ valuable. But not like you think. It's my… mother's."

"Even better. Something that belongs to the Fire Lady. You said I could name my price."

"No!" she said forcefully. "It's all I have left of her." Her face reddened at the admission, matching the color of her cloak. The color of the enemy.

 _Oh._

He backed away. "S-s-sorry. That's something we have in common, I guess."

Neither of them spoke for a while. He could still hear her heavy breathing. He wondered if she was scared. He wondered if she felt the same way he did. Like maybe they weren't really that different. Like maybe if they weren't enemies, they could be something else.

"So, why are you even here?" he asked.

"I lost something. This is where the trail led me."

"Oh. I lost something, too. Maybe we could look together. What does your, uhh, thing look like?"

"It's not a thing, it's a person. And I don't need your help."

"Well, unless you're looking for a village full of Water Tribe women and children, there's nobody here but you and me."

She let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Yes, it would seem that way. So, are you going to let me go, or what?"

"I told you. I'm taking you back to the village. The question is, do you want to walk on your own? Or do I need to bind you and carry you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"Well, if you come along on your own, the tribe will go easier on you."

"Oh, yes, _please_ save me from the peasants!" she mocked.

 _Damn, that's sexy._

He was in her space again—this time with the intention of releasing her from the icicles, one by one, slowly and _sensually_. First, the one by her left rib cage, and he let a hand graze across her midsection as he reached for the one on her right. He heard her gasp and watched the steam from their quickened breaths join together in the narrowing gap between them. Then, the icicle by her thigh, and he could swear she rolled her hip into him. Then, the icicle piercing the fabric of her right pant leg. He yelped as she hooked that leg around him and pulled him into her.

She was close enough to whisper in his ear. "Is that an icicle in your pocket, or are you just—"

He cut her off with a kiss, deep and hungry. It didn't matter that it was his first kiss. It felt familiar—it _tasted_ familiar, like… toasted marshmallows. Yes, that was it—like something burnt combined with something sweet— _mmmm,_ _chocolate_.

She must have freed her hands herself, and if coherent thought were possible at this point, he would have wondered why she didn't just do that in the first place. But those hands—those burning hands—were now rubbing him all over and pushing him to the ground, and he had no choice but to melt underneath her.

He would have never thought removing clothing in such frigid temperatures would offer relief, but his _captive_ was making quick work of it. With his fur coat as a cushion below them and her cloak as a canopy above them, he imagined they were imprisoned there together—soon to be set free. The smell of sweat and sex was thick in the air, but before she lowered herself on him, he reached out and gently caressed her face. It was as if to say, _this isn't part of the negotiations. It's special._

At his touching of the scar, she froze. And shivered. Still hovering over him, she spoke just above a whisper, "So… it doesn't… bother you?"

"Huh?" _What about this situation could possibly bother me?_

"The s-s-scar. It's horrid."

"I didn't—it doesn't still hurt, does it?"

"No. It was—it happened years ago."

He saw pain flash in her eyes as she started to pull away. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. He would heal her if he could. And if maybe they weren't enemies— _with benefits_ —he could be someone who would take care of her. He would make sure no one ever hurt her like that again.

He pulled her back toward him. "No. It doesn't bother me. I think you're beautiful."

She looked doubtful at his confession, so he kissed her again. And then again. And again. And the rest was just a jumble of in and out, rise and fall, fire and ice, build and release, blue and red, warrior and captive, princess and peasant...

Then, lost and found.

She did end up going back to the village with him. His sister met them just at the clearing between the tundra and the forest. She glared at the other girl, but he didn't care. She hadn't caused any trouble, yet. Quite the contrary, in fact.

"Sorry, sis. I couldn't find it."

"Of course you didn't! That's because it's a boomerang! It came back!"

He smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course! It's always in the last place you look."

His sister rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know why you went stomping off into the forest in the first place. So, who's your _friend_ here?"

 _Oh. I never even asked her name._

They both eyed each other nervously and exchanged a series of ums and uhhs before his sister lost her patience. "Oh, nevermind. Aang just arrived, so hurry up, OK?" With that, she bounded off ahead of them.

"Who's Aang?" the Fire Nation princess asked.

"Oh, he's the Avatar. He's a friend of ours," the Water Tribe boy answered.

He couldn't read her expression just then. It wasn't flirty like when she was pinned to the tree. It certainly wasn't sultry like when she was rolling around in the snow. It was dark. And determined. He literally jumped when she summoned a flame and held it strong and steady in the palm of her hand.

"Oh, good. My bending is back," she deadpanned.

"Uhh, that's nice."

"So, I'm ready to begin our _negotiations_."


	2. Lost Again

**A/N:** OK, hopefully nobody was _too_ lost in the last chapter. This is genderswap Zutara, by the way. And I finally decided on character names. Zuka is probably a typical one for f!Zuko. And I spelled Katara backwards for a name that sounds pretty Water Tribe to me. I chose Sukka for f!Sokka because it foreshadows something... hmm, I wonder what it could be?

This will be a splice-and-dice from the original story. Chapter one was reminiscent of the pirate scene and the crystal catacombs, so be prepared to see a lot of that going on in this fic. Not all characters will be swapped, though. Aang isn't, and that's because I have plans for different relationship dynamics among the Gaang. So far, Gran Gran and Ozai aren't swapped, either. This is an interesting diversion from my usual _Darkness_ stuff, and I have no idea where it will lead, but the ideas are flowing, at least!

* * *

"Seriously? That's your name?" _I'm glad I didn't know when we were, uhh…_

"Yeah, what of it?" The princess examined her fingernails in a bored fashion. He couldn't help but stare at her hands as she did so, remembering what those hands had been doing an hour or so ago.

"Oh, nothing, it's just—" He let out a fake cough into his gloved fist. He had almost forgotten his gloves back there in the forest. He could still feel the heat on his palms from her flesh.

"My name's Sukka," his sister interjected. "And this is Aang and Gran Gran. And I guess you've already met Aratak."

"Hmm, yes, we've met." Zuka raised her good eyebrow at him.

 _Why does her name have to rhyme with my sister's?_

"So, how does a young lady from the Fire Nation get lost in the South Pole?" Gran Gran began.

"We're not exactly lost. We were headed to Whaletail Island and got diverted by a storm," Zuka explained, her tone cool and even.

"And who is _we_?" Sukka narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"I have a small ship just offshore on the other side of the boreal forest. We're just a cargo crew, taking supplies to the island. We mean no harm."

"Wait, I thought—" Aratak stopped short when Zuka pinned him with her golden gaze and a seductive swipe of her tongue across her top lip.

"Whaletail Island is the communications center for the Fire Nation navy," Gran Gran said. "It would not be in our best interest to allow you to continue on your mission."

"Yeah, it would be in our best interest to just take your supplies and kill you all," Sukka replied with a huff.

"Sukka! These are supposed to be peaceful negotiations! What's gotten into you?" Aang reached for her hand as a gesture of comfort, but she pulled away. Aratak knew the Avatar fancied his sister, but his affections were not reciprocated.

"Oh, I dunno. Has anyone forgotten what happened to Mom? We can't trust the Fire Nation. We can't trust _her._ " Sukka glared at the princess, a storm building in her ocean blue eyes.

"I'll go back to the Fire Nation. I won't go to Whaletail Island," Zuka offered.

"How do we know you'll do that? We just take your word for it?" Sukka spat.

"I can give you the supplies, whatever you need."

Aratak wondered when the negotiations would start because Zuka didn't seem to be asking for anything in return. Other than her freedom, but he knew his tribe. Even though Sukka was acting a bit out of sorts with her threats, they weren't likely to take her as prisoner or kill off her crew.

"How about that shiny gemstone hanging around your neck, huh? That's gotta be valuable." Sukka pointed to Zuka's prized token, and Aratak winced.

"No! It's not part of the negotiations." The iciness in her expression melted, and the look she gave Aratak was pleading, almost _wanting._

"We don't need gemstones, Sukka. We need food and supplies. The kind of stuff that is on the ship. I'll go with her to get the goods and see her off. Aang, can you help?"

 _Because if I go alone, I'll get the goods, alright. And then I might just stow away._

"Sure," Aang said. "But you can't go now. It's getting dark, and the spirits in the forest won't allow passage."

Zuka let out a noise of frustration and ran her hands through her hair. That silky hair that had been tickling his nose, his chest, his…

"Aratak? Are you OK?" Aang asked. "You look a little flushed."

"Uhh, yeah. I'm fine, it's just, a little warm, isn't it?"

Three-and-a-half sets of raised eyebrows shot his way.

"Do you have any food around here?" Zuka redirected. "I'm starving. That's what I was doing in the forest when you found me. Looking for food."

"You were hunting? With what? Your mind powers or something?" She had mind powers. Aratak was sure of it.

Zuka lit a flame in her hand. "Firebender, remember?"

"But you couldn't—" The same look and flick of her tongue shut him up again. _How does she do that?_

Gran Gran cleared her throat. "Alright kids. I've got a big pot of seaprunes stewing. Sukka, can you show Zuka a place where she can stay for the night?"

"She's not staying with me!" Sukka complained.

"It's fine." Zuka held her hands up in resignation. "I have my own bedroll in my pack. I'll just stay out here by the fire. So, where do the ladies go around here to take care of their business?"

Sukka rolled her eyes. "OK, fine, come on."

After they had left, Aang turned to Aratak, concern etched in his brow. "Do you think we can trust her?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged. He knew she wasn't exactly trustworthy because of the false identity she'd given—either to him or to the group just now—but he also sensed she was just trying to survive. He would probably do the same in her situation.

"How do you think she got that scar?" Aang pondered aloud.

"I don't know. But I bet it hurt." He remembered the pain that flashed in her eyes. It wasn't just physical pain she remembered just then. It was emotional—and it was deep. She was a survivor of some horror, he knew, but only just barely.

"Well, I just hope she doesn't burn the village to the ground in our sleep," Aang said.

"Well, it's a good thing we have two waterbenders here then—to douse the fire." Although he'd only been successful at stoking her fire so far.

"Um, yeah, about that…"

"What, Aang? You just got back from training with Master Pakku in the North Pole, right?" Aratak tried to quell the pang of jealousy he felt. He would give anything to learn from a waterbending master.

Aang sighed and his shoulders drooped in defeat. "Um, no. He wouldn't teach me. He said he knew girls that had better focus than me. And I shouldn't come back until I'm good and ready."

"Oh." _Well, it's probably true. About Aang's lack of focus. And the girl thing, too._

"I don't know what to do, Aratak. As the Avatar, I'm supposed to master all the elements."

"Aang, you're only fourteen. It took other Avatars years to master all the elements. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm going to try earthbending next. Do you think… Sukka would go with me? To the Earth Kingdom?"

"I—don't know. You'd have to ask her." He and his sister both talked about if they would leave the South Pole someday. Now that they were older, and the war continued to ravage the world, they wondered if they could be put to use out there on the battlefront. However, when his father left, the Chief had charged the care of the tribe to him. Even though he felt an urge to see the world—to master waterbending specifically—somehow he knew his place would always be here.

* * *

Aratak would be lying if he didn't consider several times going out to check on Zuka as she slept by the fire in the center of the village. He told himself it was for the safety of the tribe, but in reality, he wondered what she looked like when she slept. Would she be at peace? Because as he watched her at dinner, he decided that the war raged in her eyes. And that the princess story was probably more likely. Everything he'd heard about the Fire Lord made a tigerdillo seem as tame as a hamstermouse. Ozai was ruthless and war-mongering and controlling…

 _I wonder if her father did that…_

It was a terrible thought to end with before drifting off to sleep. It rendered nightmares full of flames and maniacal laughter. He dreamed he had been taken prisoner, and was bound at his hands and feet. He kept struggling to break free while he could hear Zuka's voice somewhere in the distance. He could smell her, even.

He awoke panting and sweating—and _cold._ He missed the familiar weight of his fur blankets which had been replaced with a new sensation, some pressure around his midsection. Soon his field of view was blocked by pale skin illuminated by the moonlight that trickled in through his tent flap. Silky hair tickled his face, and a breathy voice spoke. "Were you dreaming about me?"

He tried to reach out to her, but couldn't. _Am I still dreaming?_

She had apparently tied his hands and feet together. He had no idea whether to be worried or not, but there wasn't much he could do about it either way. He arched his back in an effort to make contact with her.

She pulled her face away, but she was still straddling his midsection. He groaned, partially out of desire and partially out of disgust with himself for allowing her to have this effect on him. She quickly covered his mouth and leaned in to whisper, "Oh, I don't think you want to wake the others. I'm sure _Gran Gran_ would disapprove of your little tree maneuver earlier."

"Nghfffff."

"Now that our negotiations are underway, I've come to collect, Aratak," she hissed.

 _Damn, that's sexy._

He bucked up into her as she ground down onto him. Memories from earlier sprang to mind, and his body sprang into action. He wanted nothing more than to feel her warmth wrapped around him once again.

But she had something else in mind, apparently. He watched wide-eyed as she unsheathed a dagger and ran it lightly along his chest.

 _Well, that confirms it. She's the enemy, and she's going to kill me. I sorta hope she fucks me first, though, so I can at least die happy._

In one swift motion, she cut open the fabric of his shirt. Then, the dagger was in her teeth, her golden eyes piercing him in the dark, and she was rubbing him again with those fiery hands of hers. He instinctively bucked his hips.

"Oh, I know what _you_ want," she whispered. "But you have to give me what I want first. That's how negotiations work, Aratak. They're a trade-off."

Just like earlier, she made quick work of undressing herself, but he whimpered when he realized she neglected to remove his pants in the process.

She was bare before him now, and he wondered how she wasn't freezing like that. She palmed his hardened member through fabric and gave him a sly, yet almost regal look. "Etiquette taught among Fire Nation elite would insist that patience is a virtue." Then she positioned herself, and he finally knew where she was headed with all of this. She stretched and leaned, giving him the access he needed. "I may be nobility, but I'm hardly patient. Besides a princess always gets what she wants. You, peasant, will just have to wait. Now, _do it._ "

He had no clue what to do. A little self coaching couldn't hurt. _OK, Aratak, don't fuck this up. Don't fuck this up. Just watch her face to see if she likes it. Then repeat._

She made it easy for him. He offered an experimental flick of his tongue, and she shifted. He licked again, and she groaned. She pushed herself closer to him, and he saw her tilt her head back and close her eyes. He was ready to go for it, all in, now or never, all or nothing, but he paused to look at her womanhood. He had a nice close-up view, after all.

"Damn, you're beautiful."

Her eyes shot open. "What did you say?"

He saw the same look of disbelief as before. _Nobody must tell her this sort of thing ever._ "S-s-sorry, I'll keep—"

He figured out soon enough how to make her shudder and quake above him. It was quite possibly the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He hated that his hands were tied because he wanted to embrace her as she came off her high, to capture the moment somehow. Because he knew she was leaving tomorrow, and this was all he had to cling to—this night and their encounter in the forest.

He felt her weight leave his chest, and he hissed when the cold air hit his throbbing erection. It wasn't long before he was enveloped in wet warmth, though, and when he looked up, he saw the second-most amazing thing ever. Her mouth taking in his flesh, those same electric eyes looking back at him, it was enough to make him come undone right there.

Thankfully he didn't, although it wasn't long before he was the one shaking with pleasure. _These are the best type of negotiations ever._

In the aftermath of his climax, he failed to notice that she had taken the dagger and cut the ropes from his hands and feet. She then pulled the fur blanket over them and nestled under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her, thinking maybe he would never let her go. He sighed contentedly. "I thought you were going to take me as your prisoner."

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Well, if payback was what you were after, then—"

"Aratak?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you say it again?"

"Say what?"

"What you said earlier when I was—even if you don't really mean it, even if it's not true, I like hearing you say it."

 _Oh._

"Well, I _will_ say it… because I _mean_ it. And I hope you'll believe me this time." He felt her sigh against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I think you're beautiful."

He suspected that she fell asleep not long after that because her breathing became slow and even, and her weight seemed to melt into him. He secretly wished every night could be like this, but he knew that in the morning, he would have to watch her sail away.

* * *

He woke up disoriented—and alone. He thought maybe he had dreamed it all until he saw the cut fabric of his shirt. He dressed quickly and threw open the flap of his tent. He and Aang would need to leave soon to take Zuka back through the forest to her ship. Just before stepping outside, a glint of red caught his eye. _Her necklace._ Well, now he knew for sure that she had been there last night—well, that, and he could still _taste_ her. He scooped up the jewelry and tucked it into the pocket of his parka.

Only a few others from the tribe were stirring about at this early hour. Zuka wasn't at the campfire where she had laid her bedroll the night before, though. Gran Gran and Sukka didn't appear to be awake, yet. He decided to check Aang's tent.

 _No way. They went without me? She didn't even say goodbye?_

His feet were carrying him through the forest at eelhound speed before he realized it. Partly because he desperately wanted to see her again, just one last time, and partly because he had her necklace, her memory of her mother. He made it to the edge of the forest just in time to make out the distant shape of a Fire Nation ship on the horizon. Even though he knew it was pointless, he yelled after it anyway.

"Hey, you forgot your necklace! Hey! Come back!"

He plopped down on the ground unable to move—trying to collect his thoughts. He knew she had to leave. She was even the enemy for spirits' sake. Then, why did he feel connected to her somehow? He dangled the necklace from his fingers and watched the sunlight reflect in the brilliance of the red stone. Suddenly the ache of missing a girl he barely knew was compounded by the pain of losing his own mother. It was altogether overwhelming. He choked back a sob, thankful that he was at least alone at the edge of the forest, at the edge of the ocean—at the edge of the world.

Or so he thought. "Aratak! I've been looking for you!" Sukka caught up him, red-faced and breathless. He could immediately tell something was wrong. "It's Aang!" She tried to form words between her gasping intake of air. "I can't find him anywhere! You don't think he—that _she_ —"

The red stone gleamed once more. The color of the enemy. The enemy who killed his mother. The enemy who invaded his world, made deals on her own terms, and then left him stranded— _wounded_.

The enemy who now had the Avatar.


	3. Found Again

"Giddy-up! Yee-haw! Come on, Appa, let's go!" Aratak slumped back in the air bison's saddle with a defeated growl.

"Ah-ah-ah." Sukka shook her finger at him in a scolding manner. "You have to say the magic word."

Switching tactics might not be a bad idea since the creature did come from a peace-loving, non-confrontational culture. "OK, Appa," Aratak redirected. "Will you _please_ help us find Aang?"

Sukka only smirked at him. "No, I meant the actual magic word."

 _Ugh, sisters._ "What are you talking about?"

With a look of smug satisfaction, Sukka climbed on top of the bison's furry head and scooped up the reigns. "Yip yip!"

Appa let out a low grunt and lurched forward. Aratak gripped the side of the saddle and watched their slow and steady ascent. The scenery below soon changed from the white expanse of snow to the deep blue of the sea.

"We should head toward Whaletail Island," he said.

"Do you really think she was telling the truth?" Sukka asked.

 _No. And yes._ "I don't know." Without even thinking, he pulled out Zuka's necklace and watched the sun catch in the stone's facets as it dangled from his outstretched hand.

"What happened between you two?"

Her tone was neutral, not necessarily assuming, but Aratak knew he had given himself away by the fact that his face matched the color of the gem that belonged to the girl in question. _What did happen between us?_

"Really, Aratak? I mean, _really?_ " Her tone was completely assuming now.

"It wasn't like that!" he protested.

"Then what was it like? Hmm?"

 _Fucking amazing._ "Nothing. It was nothing. So, would you just drop it?"

"Wait, is that—" Sukka pointed to a dark shape on the horizon.

Aratak nodded, then gulped. "Wow, time flies when you're on a bison, I guess."

"OK, we need a plan," she started. "If Zuka kidnapped Aang, then we can't just waltz on the ship all friendly-like, no matter how _friendly_ you two got."

"She said something about having men—uhh, a crew." Aratak winced as Sukka raised her eyebrows. The more he admitted to knowing about Zuka, the closer to a confession about their so-called friendliness he would get, no doubt. _Surely Sukka had liked someone before. Hadn't there been a boy? He knew Aang liked her, but—_

"I think we should follow them at a distance to Whaletail and make our move there," Sukka suggested. "If we approach them now, they'll surely see us coming. There's nothing else out here."

"But what if they don't go to Whaletail?" Aratak shuddered. _What if they go back to the Fire Nation Capital?_

"We'll just have to trust that your _girlfriend_ was telling the truth."

* * *

It could have been from his sleepless night filled with nightmares and dreams come true, but Aratak would rather attribute it to the steady motion of air travel instead. When he awoke sometime later, he peered over the edge of the saddle at the outline of an island just ahead with a Fire Nation ship preparing to dock there.

"Is that Whaletail?" he asked.

"Nope. We passed Whaletail over an hour ago. That's Kyoshi Island," Sukka answered while stifling a yawn.

According to the sun's position, it was late afternoon. Aratak's stomach growled, but it was Sukka who vocalized the sensation. "Man, I could use a slab of seal steak right now."

"You know, for a girl, you sure can pack away the protein." Aratak had always found her carnivorous aptitude to be an interesting quirk.

"What is that supposed to mean? Girls can't like meat? Well, you're a… meathead, then!"

"Why? Because I like to work out? That's exactly why I eat meat. To build muscles. What's your reason?"

"Maybe I'm building muscles, too. You probably think all I can do is sew and cook, do you? But I'm learning to fight, same as you!"

"Fight? With what exactly?" Aratak huffed. "Because you totally suck at the boomerang, no offense, sis."

Something flared in Sukka's eyes, like the crest of a wave ready to crash into him, and the next thing he knew, that's exactly what happened—she crashed into him. "Maybe I'm good at hand to hand combat!" she bellowed before digging her nails into his rib cage.

What she really meant was that she knew where he was ticklish. Aratak wished they were closer to the ocean so he could summon water for his defense, but he could only squirm around helplessly in the small diameter of Appa's saddle while trying to escape the relentless tickle attack.

Then, he actually _felt_ water. At first, he could just sense the presence of it, but then a light spray hit his face. It felt good since his cheeks were burning from laughing so much. Appa landed in the bay, and all other things in that moment—hunger pains, sibling rivalry, the refreshing sea breeze—were forgotten. They were still a good distance away from the Fire Nation ship they were tracking, so Sukka steered Appa toward an inlet hidden by rocks that jutted out on one side. They slipped off his back and onto the rocky shore.

"You stay here, buddy," Sukka said while giving the bison's large head a pat.

Aratak rummaged around in his bag and found an apple which Appa gobbled up with an appreciative grunt. "I'll try to find some more on the island, OK?"

Sukka furrowed her brow and glanced apprehensively back at the bay. "I thought Aang said the unagi lived here."

"The ooo-what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Here, give me a foothold so I can climb this rock and take a look around."

"I thought you were a super-strong, amazing meat-eating wonder-woman. Climb it yourself." Aratak was kidding, but not altogether surprised when she actually _did._

And once he joined her on top of the rock, he had to admit, he was impressed. It wasn't the easiest climb. Of course, he would never say this out loud. No need to feed an already over-inflated ego.

"Aratak, have you ever met a Kyoshi Warrior?" she asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"I've only heard stories from Dad and Gran Gran," she continued. "But I think they're all women. And they all wear green and carry fans."

"Women warriors, huh? Maybe you should join them. Hopefully you'd be better with a fan than you are a boomerang— _ouch!_ " He rubbed the spot where she had punched him. _Damn. She is strong._

"Aratak, this is serious. Look over there," she pointed toward the Fire Nation ship where a group of green-clad women wearing white war paint were disembarking in single file fashion. "It looks like your friend, Zuka, is connected to them somehow."

They waited until what seemed like the whole lot of them had walked across the gangplank.

"Where are the men?" Aratak wondered aloud. "She said she had men."

"Where is Aang?" Sukka whispered.

As if on cue, Aang appeared, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. So, he wasn't bound like a prisoner and seemed to be walking about freely, at least.

Aratak drew in a quick breath when Zuka exited the ship next. Maybe it was the late afternoon sunlight and the way it shimmered in her sleek black tresses. He was facing the unscarred side of her face, and while her mouth was drawn into a tight frown, she looked intense and quite _regal._ Her radiant red robes stood out among the sea of green and speck of yellow in the crowd.

 _She must be a princess. She has to be._

Another much older woman, also dressed in red, emerged behind Zuka and waved a hand toward the group. The procession began trudging along the beach and toward a clearing marked by a dirt pathway.

Sukka slid down the side of the rock. "C'mon, let's go. We've gotta follow them."

But Aratak lingered, hoping for another glance at Zuka before she disappeared beyond the sand dunes and scraggly brush. Just as he pushed himself to a higher position atop his perch, Zuka turned around when she reached the edge of the beach.

Their eyes met. Hers narrowed. His went wide. _Oh shit. She found me!  
_

But then Zuka placed her palm across her collarbone and gripped her neck. At first, Aratak interpreted the gesture and her pointed look as a message. _She's going to kill me._

But then he slipped a hand in the pocket of his parka and ran his thumb over the gemstone of Zuka's necklace. _No, she wanted me to follow her. She wants to be found._


	4. Give and Take

Aratak and Sukka positioned themselves behind a fruit stand to watch the gathering of villagers and warriors in the town plaza. They couldn't hear anything from their hiding spot, but the Kyoshi governor, Oyaji, and Aang appeared to be in a serious discussion, occasionally making gestures toward the large statue of Avatar Kyoshi in the middle of the square. Aratak noted that Zuka and the other woman from the Fire Nation were nowhere in sight. The fruit vendor had long since disappeared into the thick of the crowd.

Sukka's stomach growled, and Aratak shot her a look of warning. _It sounds like a herd of camelelephants in there._ She was eyeing the dragonfruit almost lustfully, though, and Aratak knew that getting caught spying would be bad enough. But getting caught stealing would be way worse. He'd left his bag and his money stashed back in Appa's saddle, despite promising to buy the bison another apple. He doubted they would accept his homeland's currency here on Kyoshi Island anyway.

The next series of events happened quick as a flash, yet with each gesture punctuated as if playing out in slow motion. Sukka reached for the dragonfruit just as Aratak raised a hand to stop her. Then a strong vice-like grip held them both by the shoulders and hoisted them up against the wall.

"I knew I smelled Water Tribe," the man snarled. "This is the _last_ time you ruffian refugees try to steal from me!"

Aratak tilted his head in combined discomfort and confusion. _Refugees?_ "But sir, I can explain. We're not—"

"Save it for Sifu Suki," was the fruit salesman's final say on the matter.

Sukka tried calling out for Aang, but the group of townspeople had already disbanded. Aratak frantically looked around for a water source, but the plaza fountain was too far away, at least for his level of skill. _If we ever make it out of here, I'm finding a waterbending master to teach me!_

* * *

"Why did they throw us in jail? I didn't even steal anything!" Sukka wailed.

"But you were gonna. Seriously, sis? Of all the stupid moves—"

"Oh, _I'm_ stupid? Where were your fancy waterbending tricks back there, huh?"

"There was no water around!" Aratak retorted. "I'd be as effective as you in hand-to-hand combat!"

"No _water?_ There was a fountain, wasn't there? And you can't feel the water in their air? Spirits, Aratak, it's sooooo humid here!"

Now that would be a cool maneuver. To be able to pull the water out of thin air. Aratak wondered if it was possible… and what _other_ hidden sources of water there were.

There was certainly no water in here, though. _Or is there?_

Sukka slumped against the wall and let out a noise of frustration. Aratak knew it had to be hard for her. She wanted to be the protective older sibling, yet she felt stifled by certain roles imposed by the more traditional views of their tribe. It also didn't help that she wasn't a bender. She always acted like she had something to prove. Aratak wished he could tell her— _if_ she would truly listen—that she was brave, smart, and strong. He might even tell her that he admired these traits in her—if only she wasn't so damn indignant all the time!

Right now was not the time for coddling his sister's feeling, though. They needed a way out of this, and while Sukka was often better at coming up with a plan, Aratak could tell he'd lost her on this one. She had collapsed into a heap in the corner of their prison cell, looking sullen from both hunger and defeat.

Aratak reflected on the afternoon's events and how they even got themselves in this predicament. First of all, they shouldn't have left their gear in Appa's saddle even though Sukka had said they were just scouting out the situation. He _knew_ better than to go anywhere without a waterskin especially. Aratak licked his dry lips and surveyed the contents of their prison cell. No water in here. Just an empty bucket. _Probably for—_

An idea struck him. The human body had all kinds of liquid! Before resorting to the first thing that had popped into his mind, he tried spitting into the bucket a few times. _Hmmm._ He wouldn't get much this way in his parched state, unfortunately.

"Got any spit to spare, sis?" he asked.

Sukka glared at him. "That's gross."

Not as gross as the other bodily fluid he considered using instead. "If I can get enough, maybe I can freeze the lock on the door… or something."

After a long and dramatic sigh, Sukka spit into the bucket. As soon as she did, the lock on the door clicked, and a green clad woman stepped into their cell. She eyed Sukka in a sweeping sort of way that was almost _hungry_. She didn't even offer so much as a glance toward Aratak. "You!" She pointed at his sister. "Come with me."

Sukka scrambled to her feet and shot Aratak a look of panic. "Wait!" he yelped. "Where are you taking her? Take me instead. Just… leave her be."

"Don't worry, sweetness," the warrior said. "I just have a few questions. That's all."

When the metal prison door slammed shut, Aratak renewed his efforts at creating his own water. He didn't want to relieve himself in the bucket, mainly because he couldn't fathom bending his own piss, but it was starting to look like there might not be another way. The body had blood, but well, he kinda needed it to survive. _What about sweat?_

He took off his shirt and withdrew the moisture that had already pooled in certain places due to the humidity. It wasn't much, but it made for more liquid than his saliva did. So, he began running in place, working up more sweat. He didn't need a ton of water. Just about a handful's worth to coat the doorknob.

Another _click._ He stepped in front of his bucket, hoping to conceal his collection from whomever was about to enter the door.

He didn't know that it was possible for his heart to leap and sink all at the same time. _This is… bad?_

"Aratak, you're all sweaty," Zuka observed as she slipped inside the prison cell and closed the door behind her. He noticed she had changed from her robes into something lighter and more form-fitting, a training outfit, perhaps? His mind buzzed with the many questions he wanted to ask—about her affiliation with the Kyoshi Warriors, what she wanted with Aang, and— _well, who is she anyway?_

"What are you doing here?" That question wasn't high on his list, but for some reason it came out instead.

"I'm here to begin our interrogation," she said coolly.

 _Are interrogations anything like negotiations?_ Probably not. They would be more one-sided, he figured. She'd left him hanging last time, though, and he'd be damned to let her have the upper hand again. In one swift and completely uncalculated motion, he summoned the liquid from the bucket, shoved her against the wall, and froze her hands above her head.

Zuka made a scolding sound by clicking her tongue against her teeth. "Oh, Aratak. You know I can just firebend my way out of this."

He quickly checked the doorknob but wasn't surprised to find it locked. _Maybe she has a key somewhere._ He shuffled back a few feet and slowly surveyed her body. _Mmmm._ She wore black leggings and a deep red tunic with embroidered trim. Golden armbands adorned her well-defined upper arms. At first glance, there was no obvious place for her to pocket a key, however. _Underneath the clothes, then._

"Aren't you going to interrogate me, Aratak?" she taunted.

He folded his arms across his bare chest, still slick with sweat. "How do I know you'll answer truthfully?"

"You… don't. Sometimes you have to give a little… _incentive_ to get the answer you want." She flashed him a seductive smile. "And if that doesn't work, there's always… torture."

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck._ He had no idea how she was capable of melting him and freezing him all at the same time. He captured the heat between them, expecting her to break free of the ice that held her hands, but she didn't. She shivered when he nipped at her right ear and rasped, "Why aren't you firebending?"

She tilted her head to place a searing kiss on his jaw line. "Who says I'm not?"

He placed both hands on either side of her to brace himself against the wall. He then bit her neck at the pulse point and murmured, "But you couldn't firebend in the forest. Why is that?"

"Really, Aratak? These are the questions you want to ask me?"

He pulled back to look in her eyes. There was something deep and sincere there, _a longing_. Like she knew they were both playing this game, but she was tired of pretending.

"Are you really a princess, Zuka?" he asked.

Without breaking eye contact, she answered simply, "Yes."

"What happened? Did you run away?"

She dropped her gaze, and his lips grazed her hairline.

He waited a few beats before gently placing a finger under her chin to lift her head toward his. "Zuka, what are you running from?"

"I'm running from… myself."

Aratak wasn't sure what she meant by that, but her statement and expression were soaked in the same pain from when she talked about her scar and when she denied the truth behind his declaration of her beauty. And he felt the same sense of wanting to protect her from that pain—to _heal her_ from it, if he could.

Aratak cupped Zuka's face with both hands. "Then I hope you find yourself soon."

He kissed her hard. Deep and desperate and wanting and _knowing_. And because she responded with such fervor— _such fever_ —he didn't plan to stop kissing her until a drop of cold water splashed on his forehead, shaking him from the heat of the moment. Her hands were still frozen to the wall, but the ice was starting to melt and drip down her arms. The haze in her eyes matched the daze he felt as he pressed his body into hers and licked up the length of her arm, catching the trail of salty liquid, and ending with a soft nip at the inside of her wrist.

He kissed _that_ pulse point until it was too much and not enough. His captive set herself free, and interrogations were officially over. Or perhaps they had just begun?

She coiled her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his waist, and her mouth was _everywhere._ Aratak didn't care that he had seemingly lost his advantage. The taste of sweat had reminded him of her quivering thighs straddling his shoulders the night before. He had felt somewhat insecure in his ability to please her, so maybe his next question should be along the lines of, "Do you like it like this? Or like that?"

There would be no more talking, though. Only more frantic kisses and fumbling with fabric, then hands wandering over bare skin until a certain touch made the other gasp in response. They were communicating, though. And gathering quite a bit of information about each other, too.

When he squeezed her breast, she shifted away. _No_. When he teased her nipple, she arched her back. _Yes._

When he sucked her neck, she sighed deeply. _Yes._ When he kissed her scar, she went rigid. _No._

When he grabbed her ass, she clinched it. _Hmm, no?_ When he gripped her thigh, she opened up to him. _Hmm, yessssssss._

She had her own _questions_ , of course. And the answer that he settled on was that she could anything to him she damn well pleased. It was still a rank and dirty prison cell, but even so, they ended up pressed firmly against the wall, fighting a wet and heated battle with tangled tongues and furiously stroking each other toward their ultimate goal.

Who would break first?

They both got close—really close—but they wouldn't get to find out. A jarring _knock_ echoed off the wall, and Aratak allowed a high pitch whimper to escape from his lips as her hand slipped from his cock.

"Princess Zuka?" a female voice spoke from the other side of the door. "There's a Fire Nation ship approaching Kyoshi Bay. Your Aunt Ira told me to find you."

"Of course. I'll be right there," Zuka said without so much as a hitch in her voice despite the fact she was still trying to catch her breath. She flashed Aratak a look—it wasn't exactly apologetic—it was almost _expectant._

She was dressed and gone in less than a minute which left him slumped against the wall with a softening erection and this feeling that he'd been stranded once again.

He deemed their interrogations unsuccessful, then. Not because neither had reached their climax, but because too many questions had been left unanswered. And whatever this _thing_ was between them— that was the biggest question of all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi, kd here. And welcome to my shameless smutfic? I really have no idea why, but that's what this one is turning out to be. (The capture theme will be reoccurring, btw.) If you want the type of Zutara with proper relationship development, then I focus more on that in the Darkness trilogy. THIS is me just wanting to take a break and have some fun. So, roll with it, OK? I do have a plot/plan and certain questions will be answered in due time (I think).


	5. Take Away

**A/N:** I decided to increase everyone's ages by two years from canon. So Aang is 14, Aratak is 16, and Sukka and Zuka are 17-18.

* * *

Aratak had fully redressed and slumped back against the wall in resignation before he realized the meaning behind Zuka's expression. He had been too distracted by racing thoughts, conflicted feelings, and a frustrated internal debate on whether or not to finish himself off in the wake of their so-called interrogations. It was actually the sound of Sukka screaming that alerted him to the fact that the prison door was slightly ajar.

 _Zuka left it open on purpose. She wants me to follow her… again._

He burst into the corridor in tandem with another one of Sukka's shrieks. From the sound of things, she couldn't be too far away. He passed two locked metal doors similar to his own cell, but the third door was wooden and unlocked. He stood poised at the threshold and listened for a few seconds, but when he heard nothing, he slowly turned the doorknob.

"Sukka?"

A red-haired woman with smudged white makeup quickly turned and splayed a golden fan across her otherwise naked body. Aratak thought she might be the Kyoshi Warrior who had taken Sukka for questioning, but he couldn't be sure. Whoever was in the bed behind her had pulled a blanket over his head. No— _her_ head—Aratak realized when he saw the slender tan legs wrapped around the other woman's midsection.

"S-s-sorry." He was out of the room faster than it took him to say the word.

 _Surely not. It couldn't be…_

As it turned out, wood doors did very little to block out sound.

"Did that ruin the moment?" Aratak heard the woman say. "Your brother walking in on us like that?"

He held his breath for what seemed like minutes, but only a few seconds passed before Sukka answered, "Fuck no. Suki, pleeeeeeease. Don't stop. Ahhhhh. Fuck. Yes, like that. Ahhhhhh!"

Aratak stared dumbly at the door, frozen with indecision. If this _Suki_ were a guy, then he'd barge right back in there and demand he leave his sister alone. But why did he feel less protective about it being a girl? Why was it different… and maybe a little bit OK… and perhaps even a little _fascinating_? NOT the part about it being his sister, of course. But he _could_ use some tips for going down on a girl.

 _Oh, for the love of tui and la, why me?_

He shook his head vigorously and vowed never to think about his sister's sexual encounters ever again.

 _So, Sukka is into girls? Hmm, Aang is not going to take this well.  
_

Aratak decided it was time to leave the building. Perhaps the island, too.

Outside, however, he was met with a flurry of activity. He had momentarily forgotten about the announcement of a Fire Nation ship's arrival. Judging by the way everyone was shutting down their shops and hiding behind closed doors, it wasn't friendly fire, either. Not that it ever was—except in his case. And with the Fire Nation, always came conflict— _especially_ in his case.

 _What… happened between us?_

Whatever it was, it had happened three times now. And just as Aratak was beginning to think maybe it actually meant something, he decided it must have been a simple diversion for the Fire Princess. Zuka had… bigger issues... other options... potential problems. As he watched and listened from behind an abandoned food stall, suddenly Aratak didn't want to know the answers to his questions anymore.

A fierce-looking man approached with a small faction of guards trailing him and announced in a booming voice that he was Commander Zhao. He had been sent by the Fire Lord to find his long lost daughter and bring her home.

"Badger bullshit." Zuka stood her ground flanked by a host of Kyoshi Warriors. The older Fire Nation woman— _Aunt Ira?_ —placed a hand on her niece's arm and gave her a wary look. Aratak could also tell this man should not be trifled with, and he silently pleaded with Zuka to heed the warning.

"I see you still maintain the fine etiquette as a noblewoman of the court, my lady," Zhao said through gritted teeth as he bowed.

"I am no noblewoman. I am the princess and heir to the throne. And you know it, Commander," Zuka retorted.

 _Heir? Can a woman really be Fire Lord?_

"I know that your father wishes for you to find a suitable husband before you take your place on the throne. Surely no noble _man_ will tolerate such manners," Zhao seethed.

"I don't need a man," Zuka mumbled.

"Sadly, you do, my lady," Zhao said with a sinister smile. "But I think I can help you. I have gained favor with your father in my many successful conquests as naval commander. In fact, I should be promoted to admiral soon."

"That's nice. So, why don't you carry on, then?" Zuka waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Oh, you mean take Kyoshi Island?" His grin broadened.

"No…" she gasped.

"It would be a great victory. The Kyoshi Warriors are a formidable force and pose a threat to the Fire Nation."

"But they are my—" Zuko stiffened as she choked on her words.

In the strained silence that passed, Aratak searched for any sign of Aang. His Avatar-ness would be helpful right about now. And where was Sifu Suki? Wasn't she the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors? He closed his eyes, trying not to think about what other _service_ she might be offering at the moment. He then heard Zuka's voice, soft, yet firm, and her statement shook him to his very core.

"If I go with you, will you leave everyone else alone?"

 _No, Zuka, don't do this!_ Aratak's eyes shot open, and he jolted forward, but something— _someone_ —stopped him.

Just as he saw Aunt Ira lean in to say something to Zuka, Aratak felt a hand grip his elbow to pull him back.

"It's OK. It's what she wants," Suki said.

Aratak looked questioningly between the woman and his sister who had suddenly emerged beside him.

"I overheard her and Lady Ira talking on the ship," Suki continued. "Zuka needs a prospective husband to prove her worthiness to her father and for the throne. This man, Zhao—he's terrible, but he's probably as good as any. It's her only way home."

"But maybe she doesn't want to go home!" Aratak protested.

"Where else would she go? To the South Pole with you?" Sukka interjected with a smirk.

"No. I just—" _I can't bear the thought of her getting hurt again._

He glanced back toward Zuka, and the all-too-familiar pain glistened in her golden eyes. While Fire Nation guards began to escort her away, she desperately scanned the agitated crowd, the abandoned village, the darkened sky…

 _She's waiting to be rescued. Maybe she thinks Aang will come._

But Aratak knew she was really looking for him. And there was nothing he could do.

* * *

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Aang said brightly as he plopped down in front of the spread of desserts Suki had served after dinner to lift everyone's spirits.

Aratak only glowered at the Avatar, trying to blame his fourteen-year-old friend for the evening's unfortunate events.

"Aang, why are you just wearing your underwear?" Sukka asked in between bites of her cream puff.

The boy simply gestured at his half-naked self and shrugged, although the pink that rose to his cheeks contradicted his attempt at nonchalance. "This isn't my underwear. It's what I swim in. I went to go ride the elephant koi this afternoon. And got chased by the unagi! So, uhh... sorry I missed dinner. But at least I made it in time for the best part!"

"Convenient." Aratak huffed.

"Oh come on, Aratak, stop sulking." Sukka unceremoniously poked him with a chopstick. "It's not Aang's fault that your _girlfriend_ ran off with someone else."

"She's NOT my girlfriend. And she didn't run off with him. He took her away!"

Aang's eyes went wide. "Are you guys talking about Zuka?"

"No!" Aratak snapped.

"Yes!" Sukka said at the same time.

Aang furrowed his brow and looked back and forth between the two siblings. Sukka simply picked up another cream puff and popped it in her mouth. Aratak knew they owed their friend an explanation, but he wasn't sure he understood everything himself. It was, in a word… _confusing._

 _Girls are confusing._

Aratak and Aang had shared that sentiment before, and it was about to get even more confusing for the young Avatar. The awkward silence stretched from seconds to minutes before Suki finally entered the scene and settled down on the floor beside Sukka. She nestled her chin on the other girl's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

 _Now who is whose girlfriend, huh?_

Aang tilted his head to the side as if another vantage point would offer clarity of the situation. "Hey Sifu Suki. What's going on?"

Suki interlaced her fingers with Sukka's, and Aang visibly gulped as he stared hard at their adjoined hands. Aratak rolled his eyes and was just about to dismiss himself from this little love triangle, but Suki's next words pierced him like ice.

"Aang, remember when Zuka was talking about how she needed to find a powerful husband to return home to the Fire Nation? It sounded like she was hinting that it should be you. I was planning to warn you, but things got pretty busy once we arrived with Governor Oyaji and all. But it doesn't matter now, because a prestigious Fire Nation naval commander made her an offer instead."

"No way. Zuka wouldn't want to marry _me_ ," Aang said while shaking his head.

"No way. Zuka wouldn't want to marry _Zhao_ ," Aratak said almost simultaneously.

" _Zhao?_ I've heard of that guy." Aang shuddered. "I wouldn't exactly call him prestigious. More like ruthless."

Sukka sighed. "They are _all_ ruthless, Aang. They're Fire Nation."

She then reached for yet another cream puff. Aratak huffed again, noting that his sister's capacity for sweets rivaled her affinity for meat. Of course, Water Tribe women were expected to have hearty appetites—something about having enough fat to feed babies through harsh winters. And a Water Tribe man knew better than to make a comment about his woman's weight—unless he wanted to be left out in the cold himself. The gender roles were _interesting_ in the South Pole, Aratak reflected. The men often held leadership positions and could be influential at best, but the women were essentially in control. That seemed to sum up his encounters with Zuka, too, but it would be stupid to assume her culture was the same.

 _I wonder what it's like in the Fire Nation. Are they really all ruthless? Do the women have to be married to be considered worthy?_

He knew Zuka liked to be in control. But he also knew she felt unworthy. Perhaps she was a princess without a place. A rebel restrained by her royalty. A star suspended between sky and sea, ready to guide, but unable to shine.

 _But she is radiant to me._

Aratak shook himself from his thought trance just in time to catch end of Suki's statement, "That's why she offered to help us find the Avatar."

"What was that?" he asked. "Who wanted to find the Avatar?"

Aang answered this time. "The Kyoshi Warriors. Governer Oyaji said the eyes of Avatar Kyoshi's statue were glowing on the Winter Solstice. He thought she was trying to contact the new Avatar."

"And Lady Ira said she intercepted a message from the Fire Sages that Avatar Roku's statue also glowed that night," Suki interjected. "So, when Zuka set out on her quest to find a husband, Lady Ira suggested they search for the Avatar."

Aratak tapped a finger lightly against his chin. "The Winter Solstice. That was when—" He shot a look at Sukka, and she nodded in affirmation.

He then turned to Aang. "So, _have you_ talked to Avatar Kyoshi or Avatar Roku? The Solstice was months ago."

"Not since I was in the Spirit World. I tried to explain to Governor Oyaji what happened in the South Pole on the Solstice, but he seems to think I can just contact Avatar Kyoshi whenever I want. But I _can't_. They said I was ready for this, but I just don't know…" Aang bit his lip and looked apprehensively at Sukka. She gave him her usual smile of reassurance, and at this, he relaxed his shoulders and let out the breath he had been holding.

It was a lot of pressure for a fourteen-year-old especially since most Avatars didn't even find out their appointment until age sixteen. But there hadn't been an Avatar in nearly a hundred years, and somehow Aratak and Sukka became part of Aang's unique story on that fateful day—when darkness claimed the sky, and a different kind of light took away the sun's stage.

* * *

 **A/N:** So the iceberg thing didn't happen. Something else did, and all will be explained. Even Aunt Ira's role in all this. Even why Master Pakku refused to train Aang...


End file.
